dearamericafandomcom-20200215-history
Amelia Martin
|haircolor = Dark brownA Light in the Storm, Karen Hesse, page 9 |residence = Fenwick Island, Delaware |timeline = December 1860 – December 1861 |occupations = Assistant teacher Lightkeeper |family = Grandmother John Martin (father) Mildred Martin (mother) Edward Martin (uncle) |relationships = Daniel Worthington (husband) |pets = Napoleon (cat) |religion = Christianity |books = ''A Light in the Storm }} '''Amelia Worthington' (née Martin; May 3, 1845 - 1940) was the daughter of John and Mildred Martin. She grew up on Fenwick Island in Delaware. Amelia's rather peaceful life on the island was interrupted by the Civil War, which drove a wedge between her parents who were on different sides of it. Biography Early Life Amelia was born to Mildred and John Martin on May 3, 1845. She had no siblings. Amelia's father was stripped of his post as a ship's captain when he was caught harboring the leader of a slave rebellion. They moved to Fenwick Island and Amelia's father became the assistant lightkeeper. Civil War Throughout this rumors of war are swirling around in the deeply divided town of Bayville. Bayville is the mainland across from Fenwick Island. When Amelia hears about the war she talks through this with her Uncle Edward who owns in a store in Bayville. Uncle Edward helps Amelia see another perspective of slavery and changes Amelia to realize how bad slavery really is. Uncle Edward is an abolitionist, one of the only in town. Amelia's father, Edward's brother, also is against slavery while Amelia's mother is for it, along with Amelia's grandmother. Not long after Christmas 1860, Amelia's best friend William Worthington falls through some ice on a local pond and drowns. After this event, Amelia grows closer to William's older brother Daniel. Not long after this Southern states start to secede from the Union and war becomes reality. Some of the local men go off to fight for the Union. Among them is Keeper Dunne (head of the Fenwick Island Lighthouse), the local school teacher Mr. Warner, and Daniel Worthington. Amelia goes about her lighthouse duties and when the new Light head keeper arrives she is promoted to being an assistant keeper along with her father. The new Light keeper is Robert Hale and he arrives with his wife and five young children. The five young children brighten up the gloomy household. Amelia's mother, Mildred dislikes the new family and her relationship with Amelia's father worsens. She is sickened and goes to live with her mother on the mainland. Later Life Amelia becomes the single Assistant Lightkeeper at Fenwick in 1863, when she turns eighteen years old. When Daniel returns from war they marry but they aren't together for long. Though they never divorce from each other they do go their separate ways. Daniel becomes a supervisor on the Transcontinental Railroad while in 1869 Amelia is offered a lighthouse of her own on the Maine coastline. At the Ragged Island Lighthouse in Maine, Amelia saves twenty two lives over the course of her time there. She received the Medal of Honor for her work there. She retired from lighthouse life in 1920 and she began a new career. She brought books by boat to island residents along the Maine coast. Amelia passed away in her sleep at age ninety-five, in 1940. Personality and traits Amelia described herself as being very strong and she does not often think of her appearance, as her grandmother and mother did. Amelia was very determined in her beliefs once she was assured that they were the right ones. Before she learned about the horrors of slavery, Amelia was more on the Confederate side along with her mother and grandmother. When she talked to her Uncle Edward about it, she changed her mind and sided with the Union. Amelia was a very good reader and liked to discuss philosophy with her Uncle Edward. She enjoyed learning new things about her country and was an avid learner. Family tree Appearances *''A Light in the Storm'' References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Dear America Category:Dear America characters Category:A Light in the Storm Category:A Light in the Storm characters